


The Cat, The Queen, and the Cream

by BuriedIcon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Expansion, Body Inflation, Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Fat - Freeform, Fattening, Gen, Inflation, Weight Gain, expansion, food tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Ann and Makoto need to study, but Ann has something that they can't pass up; food from the metaverse. Is it wise to eat food from the metaverse? Probably not, but that isn't going to stop her from enjoying this pastry...





	The Cat, The Queen, and the Cream

“Ugh I don't know why you're making a big deal about this!” 

Makoto could only sigh in response to her blonde friend's foolishness. She liked Ann, she really did, but sometimes the blonde made some really, really bad decisions. Decisions like taking food out of a palace in the metaverse. 

“You can't just trust things that you find there! Nothing is what it seems there, Ann.” 

The blonde huffed, annoyance clear on her features. “What, it's okay to take money and items out of the palaces, but not food? There's nothing wrong with it either! It's just a few pastries! And the person I got it from was quite friendly.” 

“Wait, you talked to someone there?” 

“Of course I did, I'm not stupid, Makoto.” Ann rolled her eyes, clearly unhappy that her friend was doubting her. “Look, we take stuff and talk to shadows all the time. This one was just more friendly. And it's not like I took it directly from them, they just said it was okay to take things from their place.” 

“It was theirs?” 

“Well they said it was. Looked like one of Joker's personas, honestly.” 

“Well, can you give me any more information? I mean, if something happens I want to know who to blame.” 

Ann sighed, taking the box of pastries out. “Tall, coal black skin, red eyes... really fine suit. Also spoke really eloquently? Reminded me a bit of a vampire. But I don't think he was one? He seemed more amused than anything else.” 

“Yeah, because you were probably the first person to walk in looking for food.” 

“Hey! I was hungry! You're the one that said we needed to train more, Makoto. Don't blame me for doing so. Now, do you want one of these or not?”

Ann opened the box, revealing a bunch of donuts within. What they were filled with, Makoto couldn't tell, but the scent alone was causing her to salivate. The scent seemed to wrap around her, like a kind of warm blanket, beckoning her forward. Everything in her body told her that she should eat them, that she should throw caution to the wind...

But everything in her mind told her to avoid these. It was too perfect, and there was too much pull to them. Something was wrong, that much was clear. What that was, Makoto didn't know; they certainly didn't look poisonous after all; but Makoto had long since learned to trust her instincts. And right now, everything in her head was telling her that these pastries weren't what they seemed. 

“Ann, I really don't think you should be eating these. You don't know what could happen.” 

“Sure I do, I'll be full and happy.” Ann rolled her eyes, taking one of the donuts out and placing the box off to the side. “Just let me know if you want one, okay?” 

“Fine, fine, whatever. Let's just get to work on making sure you pass math.” 

Their spat over the questionably acquired baked goods over, the two girls could get down to what they were actually there to do, which was somehow manage to help Ann get through her studies. If it wasn't for Makoto, Ann would probably have been off slacking with Ryuji. On one hand, she would have liked to deal with them both at the same time, but on the other hand, they were easier to keep focused apart. 

Not that Ann was the one having trouble focusing at the moment. Makoto watched Ann eat the pastry, finding it hard to draw her attention away from it. Her own stomach growled, as though punishing her for not eating one of her own. The texture, the chocolate cream, the scent! It was maddening! How could a person be expected to focus on something like math when they were being tempted by something that appeared so delicious? 

At least Ann ate fast, for which Makoto was relieved. She wasn't sure how much longer she would have been able to feign focus on the topic at hand. Luckily for her, Ann didn't seem to be too focused either; it was almost like the pastries from the metaverse were somehow captivating them both! 

But it was gone now, safely consumed by Ann, which meant it was out of sight of Makoto. Finally, she could focus on the actually important thing here: math. No more stupid baked goods getting in the way of wonderful numbers and education! 

Or at least, that was the intention. As it turned out, Makoto was still having a hard time focusing on their studying. Not because of the food, but because of Ann. More accurately, because of Ann's belly. 

Ann was always one to remain thin and in shape, mostly due to her metabolism and modeling career. But to Makoto's eyes, it looked like she had developed a bit of a belly all of a sudden, a little paunch that gently pressed against her shirt. But Ann seemed entirely unaware of it, even as she shifted in her seat, causing Makoto to avoid commenting on it. No need to upset her and distract her even more when she was finally doing some real studying. 

But Makoto couldn't keep her eyes from wandering back over to Ann's middle. Each time, it almost seemed like it was getting larger, or maybe softer; Ann never had such a soft belly before, did she? Makoto certainly hadn't seen it when she wore that skin tight outfit in the metaverse. Something like that belly would have been obvious... right? 

Suddenly, Ann stretched, and her belly practically flopped out onto her lap, causing her shirt to ride up slightly. Ann, seemingly without a care in the world, simply pulled her shirt back down over her belly, ignoring the fact that it was now tighter than it was minutes ago. 

Makoto couldn't ignore it anymore. Something was wrong. “Ann, are you feeling okay?” 

“Hm?” Ann looked up from her notes, confusion etched on her features. “I'm fine, other than the headache all this studying is giving me.” 

“No I mean, are you feeling okay since you ate that donut?” 

The blonde hung her head and groaned loudly. “Oh god are we back to that again? Look Makoto, I'm fine. Really. Nothing is wrong with me. All that pastry did was make me full; I'm not sure why you're so worried about it.” 

“Well it's just... uh...” How could she put this in a way that wouldn't make Ann angry? Ann was bad at seeing things logically when she got upset after all, and making her mad would just make her dig in deeper. “It's just your shirt looks a bit tighter? Just seems like you're a bit... fuller than normal?” 

Ann blinked in confusion. “Are you calling me fat?” 

“N-no! That's not what I-” Makoto's eyes moved back to Ann's middle, which had passed the point of being a mere bloat. Now, it was actively becoming a gut, making the buttons on her shirt pucker as gaps appeared between them. Makoto was certain now; Ann was getting fatter. “Okay yes, I think you're getting fatter. Look at yourself!” 

“I can't believe you'd say that! I'm not fat just because I enjoy pastries.” Ann stood up, her belly actively hanging down over the waistband of her pants. She was starting to look pregnant, and yet somehow she wasn't aware of it. The blonde shifted her pants slightly, as though they were the cause of her current discomfort, before focusing her attention back on her dark haired friend. “I think you're just jealous that I'm willing to enjoy things and you're not.” 

“What? Ann that's not what I mean! I mean you're getting fatter right now!” 

Ann merely rolled her eyes turning away from her friend to walk back over towards the pastries. As she walked away, Makoto watched Ann's butt puff up in her pants, stretching it taught across her decidedly larger butt cheeks. Her thighs and hips too seemed to plump up, giving her a distinct pear shape. A shape she hadn't had when she had come over. 

“Look, just because you can't be as outgoing when you see something you want, doesn't mean that I can't enjoy things. Just because you're Queen doesn't mean you have to act like a queen and try to control everything. I mean really Makoto, you worry too much-”

Suddenly, there was a loud ripping sound that echoed throughout the room. For a moment, both girls were still, their faces red, both of them fully aware of what had just happened but neither willing to actually say anything to acknowledge it. 

Ann's new ass had split her pants down the middle, and this time, Ann couldn't deny it. Stillness prevailed for a few more moments, as Makoto watched Ann's butt make the tear worse by the moment, before the blonde let out a scream as she became aware of her current state. 

“Why am I fat? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I did tell you! That's not even the point right now! What's happening to you?” 

“I don't know! You tell me what's happening to me!” 

Ann's figure was rapidly growing larger by the moment. The seems of her pants were giving way on the sides, as pale, doughy flesh peaked through. Her stance widened as she became more and more unable to keep her legs close together; something that was beginning to look almost comical on the model. 

Suddenly, Ann began to groan, as her hands moved around her now squishy love handles, seemingly trying to relieve the pressure. “Too... Tight...!” 

A loud bang was followed by a sigh of relief, as Makoto dodged out of the way to avoid Ann's pants button. Now liberated from its restraint, her belly sagged forth, heavy and soft, left with only her shirt to try to contain it. It was a task her shirt was clearly not up for. 

Ann pawed at her body, as though trying to make it reverse course, but only managed to reveal just how doughy she was becoming. Her upper body was starting to balloon, her sides and back making her look entirely too large to be wearing that shirt. Her arms puffed up in her sleeves, as her breasts swelled up in her bra; even her face wasn't immune to the swelling, as it rounded out considerably. 

All the while, Ann's breathing was becoming more labored, as her body became increasingly heavy. Yet at the same time, the scent of dough was beginning to waft from her, one that matched the scent of the pastry she had eaten. That fact however, eluded the poor swelling girl, because she was too busy trying to undo her bra to notice. 

Makoto meanwhile, was not too busy to notice the change. “Oh god... Ann I think I know what's going on?”

“Yeah... I'm... getting really fat! Thanks for... noticing...” Finally, her bra snapped, letting her breasts flow forth, continuing to strain her already tight shirt. No one would have imagined that Ann was a model looking at her now; she was far too large for even the largest plus size model. 

At last, Ann's shirt became unable to stretch any further. A button just over her belly burst, followed by another, followed by another, as they became progressively less able to hold back her gut. All Ann could do was whine helplessly, a she watched her massive form break open her formerly loose shirt. She could hear her arms tearing the sleeves, hear her back rolls tearing the shirt off her body, and she felt entirely helpless to do anything to stop it. 

At the same time, her legs were causing her pants to come apart, leaving them nothing more than scraps of cloth on the floor. Beyond that, all Ann had left was her underwear; underwear that was stretching across her ass like a thong. Not that it was able to do much of anything of course. The garment was already tearing off, the girl's massive ass proving too powerful for the poor fabric. As it burst off of her, Ann's entire body jiggled from the force, resulting in her blushing deeply as she tried to cover herself. 

Makoto meanwhile, couldn't avert her eyes. Her friend was literally blowing up in front of her and smelling like a pastry while doing it. “Oh god, you're turning into a donut!” 

“What? I'm not turning into a-” Ann paused for a second, breathing in deeply through her nose. Her eyes widened, as her mind put together the truth of her friend's words. “I'm turning into a donut!” 

“I told you that you shouldn't eat those pastries!” 

“Not! The! Time! Makoto!” 

Despite her newfound nudity, Ann hadn't stopped growing. If anything, she seemed to be growing even more now that her body was uninhibited. Her entire body grew fatter by the moment, as she began to look more and more like the dough she had eaten. 

Movement was becoming difficult, almost impossible, as her limbs became thick and unwieldy. Her skin began to take on the same color as the dough, even as her breathing became increasingly labored. Ann tried to move, seemingly trying to escape, but there was nowhere to go; she was trapped. 

Not just by the room either. Ann's feet kicked, but she wasn't moving; to her horror, she found that her legs had begun to disappear into her massive body, and she was simply resting on her crotch. Above, her arms found themselves in a similar fate, as they lost definition and vanished into her swelling body. 

Makoto meanwhile, was a bit too preoccupied moving furniture, trying to give Ann some more room. She was really puffing up quickly, and Makoto didn't want anything to cause her to burst or something. That meant moving the table, the chairs, the couch... it was like trying to make room for a brand new piece of furniture. 

That done, Makoto wiped the sweat off her forehead, finally looking back at her formerly thin friend. Ann was massive, her arms and legs entirely gone, with nothing marking her as having been human save for the little divots made by her pudgy hands and feet. And of course, her head, fat and bloated, with chubby cheeks and swollen lips, sat atop her massive body, which had grown so large that she was almost three feet taller than when she had started. 

But at the same time, her body was losing the lumpy, fat-like quality that it had had before. Instead, it was stretching out, like her body had reached its limit and it was now trying its best to find any remaining room that it could. Ann's hands and feet plumped and disappeared, her body becoming one giant curve. Makoto watched as her face plumped up even more, chocolate cream leaking from her lips. 

Actually, that wasn't the only place Ann was leaking. The place where her nipples had been were slowly leaking cream too, as was her sex; she was simply too full. Ann burbled something incomprehensible, while Makoto could only slowly approach, almost afraid that any sudden movement might make her friend explode in a torrent of cream and dough. 

Still, Ann's burbles were becoming more and more panicked sounding, as her skin clearly began to stretch to its limit. Makoto gently placed her hands on her friend's massive, bloated form, gently pressing around the area where her breasts had been, causing cream to squirt out more. Not that it seemed to offer anything beyond momentary relief for Ann, because any give she had quickly disappeared. 

Makoto began to panic, as Ann's body began to creak and groan ominously. Her body almost seemed to pulse, as it reached it's outer limit, entirely unable to grow any larger. Makoto tried to press on her friend, trying to make more cream come out, but to no avail; it was like Ann had become entirely stoppered up. 

The groaning grew louder by the moment, adding to Makoto's panic. Ann was going to explode! Arguably her best friend, and she was going to be done in by some shady donut she found in the metaverse! She needed to do something! She needed to-

A loud bang followed by a forceful torrent of chocolate cream threw Makoto backwards, away from her friend. Ann screamed, as chocolate cream covered the room; Makoto was practically covered in it now. 

She flailed about in the chocolate mess, wiping it from her eyes, knowing she was about to find out the worst... 

Only Ann wasn't gone. She wasn't even ruptured. 

Instead, she was a mess, covered in cream, still hugely swollen, but the cream was flowing from her sex and breasts more freely now. She hadn't been screaming in pain, she'd been screaming in pleasure! Instead of exploding, she'd orgasmed! 

Makoto, finally overwhelmed by everything, simply fell backward into the cream that covered the room, laughing hysterically. The stress needed an outlet; and in the absence of the horrible outcome she'd expected, there was just the absurdity of the situation. There was Ann, a model, puffed up like a donut, filled with cream, looking like an absolute mess, while she was covered in it, equally a mess, despite how much she tried to keep herself under control. This whole thing was absurd. 

“Oh god Ann, what were you thinking?” Finally, Makoto managed to get to her feet, wading through the knee deep cream to get to her bloated friend. At least Ann didn't feel like she was about to burst anymore when Makoto touched her. “You know, I think everything worked out though. I mean, you got what you deserved, learned a lesson, and you're pretty easy to deal with like this...” 

Makoto leaned Ann forward, mostly so she could look Ann in the face. She was certain Ann would be blushing in embarrassment if she could still blush. Instead, she could only look around through a bloated, full face. 

Now with Ann at her mercy, and free of the problem of Ann possibly exploding, Makoto felt a bit bolder overall. She cupped Ann's face, smiling wickedly. “You know, maybe I'll decided to keep you like this when it's all said and done~ You'd make a great bed.” 

Ann made what sounded like an offended noise, or maybe it was panicked; Makoto couldn't tell. Instead, she took a step back, placing her hands on her hips, smiling confidently at her friend. “Or maybe I'll just keep you in the room to remind myself to diet. Or maybe I could sell you to someone who's really hungry? I'm sure Ryuji or Mona could find a use for you...” 

Ann let out more panicked squeaks, unable as she was to voice her thoughts through cream filled cheeks. 

“Oh relax Ann, I'm just joking with you.” 

But Ann didn't stop making noises. Nor did the look of panic in her eyes go away. Was something wrong? Was she swelling up again? She didn't look like she was. 

“What's wrong? You don't seem like you're blowing up.” Makoto moved forward, intending to once again get closer to her friend, but she was stopped by something squishy around her middle. Slowly, the worst outcome dawned on her. Her eyes moved lower, seemingly afraid to see what she knew was undoubtedly the case...

And the confirmation of the truth made her scream.

Makoto's belly was massive. She looked pregnant, and the sudden weight and softness of her middle terrified her. She pawed at herself, trying to push her belly back in, but it squished in her hands even as it slowly bloated outwards. Terrified, she stumbled backwards, her belly jiggling back and forth, even under her shirt. 

She needed to get herself together, before she ended up like Ann. Assuming she ended up like Ann. Maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she'd just add a few pounds. Or maybe it would be worse, and she would be the one to explode... and Ann wasn't exactly in any position to help her right now. 

Makoto paced as best she could through the cream all around her, feeling her hips begin to stretch her skirt. Her butt followed suit, causing her to whine as she felt each cheek swell up in her hands. 

Unlike Ann however, Makoto wasn't becoming bottom heavy first. Her breasts puffed out against her bra, once again testing the limits of her shirt. She could feel her back and sides swelling, making her take on a slightly rotund appearance as she began to appear rather crammed inside her clothes. 

Seams began to burst all over her as Makoto's body plumped up all over, quicker than Ann's add. Her arms swelled in her sleeves, even as she watched her fingers plump up on her hand. Her thighs became heavy and thick, stretching her skirt to its limit. She was simply becoming too large too quickly. 

She needed more room. She need to escape! Unfortunately, escape was impossible, and made worse when a single misstep backwards caused her to slip on the cream beneath her feet. Makoto screamed as she fell backward, landing with a plop in the chocolate, yet that was hardly the worst part. 

No, the worst part was that Makoto couldn't get up off the ground. She was too heavy, her clothes too constricting; she could only flail weakly as her body continued to swell outward, denying her a full range of motion. Her shirt buttons burst, as her shirt tore all over. She was puffing up like a real pastry, just like Ann had... only she hadn't gotten to enjoy as much time with an exaggerated human shape.

Instead, Makoto looked like quite the dumpling, filling up as she was, as her breasts and belly became one curve, as her bra burst off her doughy body. Her skirt, already overtaxed, snapped off, leaving the poor swelling girl in her underwear, yet even they didn't last long. 

Makoto's entire body lost its human definition rapidly, her arms and legs disappearing without any indication that they had ever been there in the first place. Her head swelled up, cream flooding her mouth, causing her to feel a pressure that made it hard to focus on anything else. Her field of vision shrank, as her head began to sink into her body slightly; no more could she really tell what was happening. She could only barely see the ceiling. All Makoto could do was judge her size based on what she could feel her body touching. 

And what she could feel terrified her. Makoto could feel her belly brushing the ceiling, pressing gently against it even as she felt herself swelling more. She could feel her crotch touching something else soft, which she assumed was Ann... which meant that she was now much larger than Ann had become. And still, Makoto swelled. 

Pressure mounted inside of her, as finally her body grew to its limit. She was almost double her starting height, filled with chocolate cream, and entirely devoid of human features save for that bloated head on the side. Suddenly, panic took over; what if the only reason Ann didn't explode was because of her? What if, without someone to help get the process started, she was doomed? 

The pressure continued to mount, filling her with a sense of dread. She knew she was at her limit, she knew this had to be the end. Makoto, a perfect student, always doing what she was told, having only recently found the ability to liberate herself, would meet her end having exploded as a pastry because her friend trusted food from strange demons in the metaverse. 

The pressure mounted, and strangely enough, so did the arousal. It was a foreign, almost unwelcome feeling, but it did offset the fear a little bit. As the pressure mounted, cream leaked from her lips, even as she could feel it leaking from the places her nipples had been. It ran down the length of her body, getting in her face, causing her lose sight entirely. 

And still the pressure grew. All that was left was the explosion; Makoto could feel the arousal growing, becoming impossible to resist...

With a loud cry, Makoto came, as cream sprayed across the room around her. If anything had been spared before, it wasn't now, and that included Ann. She looked less like a donut now, and more like some kind of malted milk ball, covered in chocolate as she was. 

Makoto meanwhile, rode out the bliss, as the pressure subsided, leaving her a messy, swollen blob of a girl. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak... 

Her sister was going to be so mad, wasn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how happy I am with this story. Mostly because I'm not entirely in sync with the characters like I normally am, but also because I'm not sure that the story and descriptions themselves are particularly up to my standards. Hopefully, people find them enjoyable. Let me know what you think!


End file.
